Angels Aerie
by Time Lady
Summary: The third installment in the Angels saga. Our two angels are trying to settle into their new life and find their place in the Digital World. At the end is a note about my fanart contest.


Angels Aerie  
  
By Time Lady  
  
----------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
----------------  
  
KarAngewomon looked out over Primary Village with a sigh. The moon was high above. She and TakAngemon had been there about a month. A week longer than that, and she had been two separate beings. She had stopped questioning her existence. Angewomon had merged with Kari Kamiya to create one KarAngewomon. The idea of which had ceased being the problem at least three weeks ago. No, now she was questioning various little issues about her existence. Most of which concerned her current state as a female digimon.   
  
"Penny for your thoughts," whispered TakAngemon as he came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Just wondering when you would be finished reading bedtime stories." She couldn't help but admire the ease with which TakAngemon accepted the merger between Angemon and TK.  
  
"By now you know how hard it is to get a hundred baby digimon in bed at the same time."  
  
"Mmm hmm," she murmured as he kissed the back of her neck.  
  
"I've been thinking about something myself. A large percentage of the digieggs have hatched, and most of them have digivolved to in-training. Elecmon won't be needing as much help around here as he was."  
  
"You're thinking of moving on?"  
  
"Kari, we need to find our place in the digital world. I mean, it seems to be this particular Elecmon's job to care for the eggs in Primary Village. It's Monzeamon's job to watch over discarded toys in Toy Town. Pixiemon trained Digimon and helped them grow stronger. What is our place in this world?"  
  
"I see. And how do you propose we begin?"  
  
"First thing, we find a place of our own. A place we can live. A place where I can hug and kiss you without a chorus of 'ewww' erupting from nowhere," he said as he nuzzled her ear. KarAngewomon sighed. "Then," he continued, "I think we need to find Gennai and talk to him. I'd like to know if there have really been other life DNA digivolutions. And after that. . . . I'm not sure. Just so long as we're together." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.  
  
"EEEWWWW!!!!"  
  
KarAngewomon glanced over towards the place where she had found the baby digimon snuck up to the top of the tower. A couple of Yuramon were there. "I see what you mean," she whispered.  
  
"Aren't you two supposed to be in bed?" said TakAngemon sternly. The Yuramon looked at him and giggled.  
  
"I'll take them back to their beds," she offered. "Maybe you should try and block that hole once and for all."  
  
"First thing tomorrow morning," he said, relinquishing his grasp around her waist.   
  
She walked over and picked up the two Yuramon. They sighed contentedly and snuggled up in her arms. "I'll see you then," she said. Spreading her wings, she gracefully took flight. TakAngemon watched her appreciatively.  
  
Lightly she set down in the midst of the cradles of sleeping digi-babies. She gently set the Yuramon in their beds, then tucked their blankets around them. "Are you going to leave us?" yawned one.  
  
KarAngewomon blinked in surprise at its question. "Perhaps," she said softly brushing a piece of fur back into place on its face. "You'll leave one day to find your place in this world. TakAngemon and I have to do the same."  
  
"I'm never going to leave," it yawned resolutely as it closed its eyes.  
  
She stayed beside its bed a few moments looking at the baby digimon. One more thing to ask about. . . .  
  
---  
  
Next morning, TakAngemon was outside with a large group of digi-babies. KarAngewomon helped Elecmon clear away the breakfast items "Elecmon, can I ask you a few things?" she asked.  
  
"Sure Kari. What's up?"  
  
"Well, some things about being a digimon."  
  
Elecmon looked at her with an uplifted eyebrow. "I'll do the best I can."  
  
"Do digimon ever. . . mate?"  
  
The smaller digimon stared at her. "What do you mean by 'mate'?"  
  
"Ummmm. . . ." KarAngewomon's face reddened. "Do digimon ever come from anywhere besides digieggs?"  
  
"Oh. Rarely, but it happens. From what I understand, it only happens among champion level and up. But high level female digimon are few and far between. Thinking about that are you?"  
  
Her face became a deeper shade of red. "I'm trying to figure out what I need to expect now. What's different between human and digimon and what's the same."  
  
"I have a feeling I'm not the one you need to talk to. Out towards the east is a wise old Babamon. She is one of the ancient digimon. She should be able help sort you out on that type of thing. And, as a female digimon, I think she'll understand what you want to talk about a lot better than me."  
  
"Thanks Elecmon."  
  
"I guess you two will be leaving soon."  
  
"Yeah. There's still a lot for us to work out about ourselves that we won't do just staying here. We need to find our place in the world now."  
  
"Well, it's definitely been nice having the help."  
  
---  
  
About a week later, amidst a lot of crying baby digimon, TakAngemon and KarAngewomon took their leave of Primary Village. Elecmon told them to come back any time they wanted. They knew they would return, but not for a few weeks at least. With full packs of supplies, they took flight.  
  
"So where do we go now?" she asked.  
  
"I'd like to try and find Gennai. I have a lot of questions for him."  
  
KarAngewomon bit her lower lip. "TK, Elecmon said there was a wise Babamon that might be able to answer some questions of mine."  
  
"Great. We can go to one, then the other."  
  
"Umm. . . ." The two began to descend into a clearing. "Do you mind if I visit Babamon on my own?"  
  
TakAngemon felt his chest tighten. "How come?"  
  
"I have some questions that. . . well. . ." KarAngewomon's face reddened again. "Let's just say that if I was human I'd talk to my mother about. But now that I'm a digimon, I need to talk to another female digimon, and I don't think Biyomon or Palmon can answer these questions. And. . . I'd feel really uncomfortable discussing it if you were there." She noticed the hurt look on his face. "It's really female stuff that, I guess, I hadn't encountered or considered before. And. . ." she took a deep breath, ". . . if our relationship continues progressing the way it is, I really need to know. I want to know what to expect, not to suddenly have something surprise me because I wasn't aware of it."  
  
"All right," he said softly. "But I don't like the idea of splitting up again."  
  
"The reasons this time are totally different," she said. "You go on to Gennai. When I'm finished, I'll meet you there. We can still email through the d-terminals. Along the way, we can both keep our eyes open for a place of our own."  
  
TakAngemon sighed. "I'm agreeing to this under protest," he said.  
  
"I know," she replied as she softly kissed his lips. Both soon lost all track of time as for the first time they shared an uninterrupted kiss. She felt TakAngemon's arms move around her and pull her body against his. Suddenly, she was reminded of why she wanted to talk to Babamon and she reluctantly pulled away. "I'll see you soon," she said, then she spread her wings and took off.   
  
He watched her glide through the sky until she was out of sight. Part of him was half tempted to follow her. But he still wanted to respect her wishes. Sighing, he turned towards Gennai's home and flew into the air.  
  
KarAngewomon flew until the sun began to dip past the horizon. "Elecmon said to look for a small cottage in the valley of three mountains," she thought. "This has to be it." Quickly she descended towards the cottage. She took a deep breath and stepped forward to knock on the door. Before she touched it, it swung open.  
  
"Come in," said an elderly sounding voice with a strange accent. "It's getting late and ve don't vant to catch a chill." A female digimon, about the same height as Wizardmon, with gray hair pulled back into a bun, stepped forward. "I am Babamon. Shall I call you Angevomon or Kari? Or vould you prefer KarAngevomon?"  
  
"Kari will do," she returned.  
  
"Vell, vy don't you join me for dinner and some girl talk," said Babamon as she closed the door behind KarAngewomon.  
  
---  
  
"This is the lake," thought TakAngemon as he hovered above. "I emailed him I was coming but..." Before he could finish his thought, the waters of the lake swirled then parted, revealing a large dome. He flew to an opening in the dome, which closed behind him.  
  
"Hello," said Gennai as he approached TakAngemon. "I was just sitting down to dinner. Why don't you join me?"  
  
"Thanks," returned the angel. He followed Gennai into the house.   
  
"So Kari went to see Babamon, did she?"  
  
"Yes. Something about female questions."  
  
"Ah. Human or digimon, some things never change. Well, Babamon should get her straightened out."  
  
---  
  
After a dinner of vegetable stew, Babamon sat in a rocking chair and picked up her knitting. KarAngewomon sat in a chair that would have been comfortable if it weren't for her wings. "So how vell are you adjusting?"  
  
"As well as I can. There's really only one other person who knows how this feels. But I think he's adjusting a lot better than I am. He doesn't seem to have as much of the confusion and questions I do."  
  
"Confusion?"  
  
"The digimon part of me went through some very traumatic experiences that the human part isn't ready to cope with. So sometimes I still feel like two minds in one body. And. . . well. . . the digimon part of me is an adult, but the human part of me is still just a teenager."  
  
"And that is vhere the problem starts, right?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"So, this is more of a case of the Birdramon and the Dinobeemon, heh?"  
  
"Ummm. . . ." KarAngewomon's face reddened.  
  
"The human part of your mind is vhat's in control, and vhile it knows about human mating, it knows nothing about digimon mating. And vhile the digimon part is mature enough to mate, it hasn't even considered the possibility, correct?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Vell, this is going to be a very interesting night," said Babamon with an almost gleeful laugh.  
  
---  
  
"Gennai, has there ever been another DNA Digivolution between a human and a digimon?" asked TakAngemon.  
  
"An interesting question. Legend has it that about a thousand years ago, a MagnaAngemon digivolved with a human partner. Remember, this was before the earth and the digital world synchronized their time streams. By earth time, it was maybe 20 years ago. According to the legends, the situation was reversed. His digimon was dying. He sacrificed himself so that his digimon would live. The two merged much in the same way as you did. However, there were several differences. First of all, before they DNA Digivolved, the digidestined had the unique gift of foresight. He could see into the future and therefore knew this would be his ultimate fate. Second, he was very much alone."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Due to the state of technology when he entered the digital world, once the digidestined returned to their own world, they could never return, let alone communicate with the digital world. Effectively he was cut off from all that he knew. Other than some digimon friends, he had nothing. At first he built himself a home high upon a mountain and lived there, protecting several of the digimon towns surrounding the mountains. The stories say he grew more and more despondent. After a couple of hundred years, he left the mountain and was never heard from again. Some believe he fought some great evil and died."  
  
"You mean reformatted. . . ."  
  
"No. Digimon reach a point where they can no longer be reconfigured. And since his DNA was no longer pure digimon DNA, which is essentially binary code, it meant the end of his existence." Gennai noticed the distressed expression on the angel's face. "It would have taken a lot to kill someone as strong as he was supposed to be. Someone along the lines of the original Apocolymon," he added. "But there are other stories who say that he digivolved to Seraphimon and tries to hold off the forces of destruction. And if he digivolved to Seraphimon, it means that you and Kari can digivolve to Mega as well."  
  
"Yes, I guess. . . ." But that wasn't where TakAngemon's mind focused. Now it was a very real issue he hadn't thought of. Against a strong enough enemy, he or KarAngewomon could die. . .  
  
That night, he couldn't sleep. He lay on the futon Gennai had provided and stared into space. Just how strong a digimon would it take to kill him or KarAngewomon? Would the human DNA weaken them? What about this other MagnaAngemon? Was he alive or dead?  
  
Sighing, he realized two things. One, he didn't like being under the water inside this dome for long periods of time. His wings felt confined. He longed to be flying in the sky above. Two, that he really didn't want to be away from Kari. There was a deeper connection between the two of them - deeper than just being in love. Was it two spirits in love intensifying the feeling, or was it something more? It was something that needed further study, preferably with KarAngewomon present.  
  
He flipped open his D-terminal and typed a brief message to her, then hit send. Then he sent an email to Matt telling him what he learned from Gennai. Once that was sent, he closed his eyes, but still couldn't fall asleep.  
  
---  
  
KarAngewomon lay on the bed in Babamon's spare room, unable to fall asleep. Many of her fears had been put to rest. Mostly, while she would be able to have children, she could deactivate her biological clock's programming until she was absolutely certain she was ready. Though due to the human DNA in her body, Babamon couldn't be sure whether or not KarAngewomon would have a baby in the human sense or an egg like a digimon. The old digimon had also explained several of the facts of female digimon life, making KarAngewomon somewhat more comfortable.  
  
What made her uncomfortable was how explicit Babamon had become when it came to discussing other matters. The angel was left wondering how Babamon knew so much about what she did, and if Babamon had ever tried writing a guide to digimon sex. She had spent most of the night thankful that Babamon couldn't see how much she was blushing in the dim candlelight of the cottage.  
  
Babamon's lecture now left her wondering about many things. That part of her mind where she still sensed Gatomon's presence felt even more enlightened by the discussion. Now her whole body felt on edge. Thinking about TakAngemon intensified the feeling. She lay there, contemplating her options, when her D-terminal beeped. Picking it up, she found a message from TakAngemon.  
  
"Kari - I've found out some interesting things from Gennai. I think I've learned all I need to here. Let me know when you're ready - Love TK."  
  
She typed in her response: "TK - Babamon was helpful in explaining a lot of stuff. More than helpful. I think she told me more than I wanted to know. I'll leave first thing in the morning. - Love Kari."  
  
With a sigh, she hit send. Then she began another email. "Yolei - you won't believe what I learned today. . ."  
  
---  
  
TakAngemon paced back and forth under the dome. KarAngewomon had said she was leaving first thing in the morning. A hundred different scenarios cropped up in his mind. "She'll be here soon," said Gennai. "Babamon's cottage isn't a quick stroll from here."  
  
He didn't reply. After another 20 minutes of pacing, his email beeped. "TK - I'm outside the lake - Love Kari."   
  
"She's here," he said, relief evident in his voice. Gennai nodded and opened the dome. KarAngewomon glided down through the hole. She was surprised when TakAngemon flew up to meet her. She was even more surprised with the way he grabbed her in mid air and kissed her as if they hadn't seen each other in weeks.   
  
"TK, what's wrong?" she whispered breathlessly.  
  
"N - nothing. I just missed you."  
  
"I missed you too. Now let me go say hello to Gennai." She managed to disentangle herself from TakAngemon's grasp, then landed on the ground. He followed her closely.  
  
"Welcome," said Gennai. "You're looking well. How did things go with Babamon?"  
  
"She was rather. . . enlightening," replied KarAngewomon.  
  
"I'm certain she was."  
  
They spoke with Gennai for about another hour. However, due to spending nearly a day in the underwater dome, TakAngemon was becoming increasingly edgy. Gennai handed TakAngemon a piece of paper before they left. "This is a map," he explained. "I believe it will take you where you want to go."  
  
"Thanks Gennai," said TakAngemon.  
  
---  
  
As they flew through the sky, KarAngewomon noticed that her companion was moodier than usual. When they finally found a place to stop for the night, she decided to confront him.  
  
"Something happened at Gennai's, didn't it?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"TK, you don't think that after all this time I can't tell when something's bothering you?"  
  
He sighed. "Gennai told me about a previous digidestined who DNA Digivolved with his digimon - also a MagnaAngemon."  
  
"That's great!" she exclaimed.   
  
"According to the timeline though, and remember that digital world time and earth time weren't always parallel, he existed several hundred years ago. No one knows what happened to him."  
  
"So it's possible he might still be alive?"  
  
"That's one of the theories. The other. . . ." He took a deep breath. "The other is that he digivolved to Seraphimon and died fighting a major menace. . . . Gennai believes that if this is the case, he wasn't reconfigured. Because our DNA is a blend of human DNA and digimon binary code. . . if something happens to either of us. . . we won't be reconfigured. . ."  
  
Gently she wrapped her arms around him. "TK. . . if we were still human, when we died, that would be it. No reconfiguration for us there either." She felt his arms tighten around her and his head rest on hers.  
  
"I'm afraid of losing you," he whispered. "I don't want to ever be without you." She lay her head against his chest and listened to the beat of his heart. "I don't care about being alone, but I don't want to be alone and know I'll never have a chance of seeing you again," he whispered.  
  
"You can't let this worry you," she returned, trying to keep her voice strong. Looking up, she saw the worried expression in his eyes. There wouldn't be much she'd be able to say that would alleviate his concerns at this point. Instead she reached up and drew his head down to hers. "Because I don't plan on anything happening to either one of us anytime soon."  
  
Despite his fears, TakAngemon lost all coherent thought as her soft lips pressed against his. Her fingers tangled in his long golden hair. Likewise he moved his hands to her chestnut locks. His mind reeled as she brushed her velvet tongue across his lips. They parted and invited her gentle intrusion. Her warm breath seared into him. Slowly, unconsciously, her hands drifted down his neck, leisurely traced the muscles of his chest, then crept up his back. Gently her fingers stroked the area where his wings joined his body.  
  
Pleasure shot through his body as he arched his head back and groaned. It was enough of a jolt to shock him back to the real world. He stared at her wide eyed for a long moment. "It. . . it's getting late. . .," he said, a husky timbre to his voice. "I should get some firewood before it gets dark. . . ." Before KarAngewomon could respond, he scooped his helmet up off the ground and flew out of the cave.  
  
"What just happened?" she thought to herself. She stood there frozen for a moment trying to piece things together in her mind. After a few moments she remembered what Babamon had said about the bodies of Angemon and Angewomon.  
  
"The place vhere your vings join your body is very sensitive," the old digimon had told her. "It is very hard for you to reach the spot yourself, but if somevone should touch that area. . . vell. . . the results vill be interesting."  
  
"I must have hurt him when I touched him back there. . . ." she thought.  
  
---  
  
Pain was the furthest thing from TakAngemon's mind as he flew further up the mountain to where some snow drifts still lingered. Heat was coursing through his body and he knew he had to cool off before something happened that they both regretted. After a few moments he found what he was looking for and dove into the cold snow. He stayed there for another couple of minutes, then sat up.   
  
"Oh God. . ." he thought as he sat there in the snow. "When she touched me there. . ." He scooped up some of the snow and rubbed it on his face. When she touched him it felt so incredible that it practically scared the heck out of him. "Did she even know?" As much as he loved her, he wasn't certain if either one of them was quite ready to advance to that stage in their relationship.  
  
He stayed where he was until he was absolutely certain his body had cooled down. The sun had nearly set and he was chilled to the bone. Might as well head back to the cave. Hopefully KarAngewomon wouldn't be angry with him for doing what he did.  
  
---  
  
"I hope I didn't scare him away," thought KarAngewomon.  
  
"You just scared the heck out of him," she thought she heard Gatomon's voice say. "Remember, as much as TK and Patamon loved us, they were too scared to say so before all this happened. Female digimon tend to mature sexually faster than males." KarAngewomon couldn't help blush at this thought. "And that conversation with Babamon didn't help. Besides. . . are _you_ really ready for that step just yet?"  
  
She sighed. With all the changes in her life, was she ready for that one? With another sigh she began unpacking their sleeping bags, thoughtfully sent by their parents, blankets, as well as a lantern, a camp stove and some food. The little camp stove only provided enough heat to warm some soup, not enough to warm the cave, hence the need for a fire. She opened up a package of instant soup, added canteen water to the powder in a small camp pot, the set the soup to heat. As it came to a boil, she added some additional dried vegetables.  
  
"Sorry I took so long," she heard TakAngemon say as he entered the cave, his arms full of wood. "I had to go a little farther to find some dry wood."  
  
"That's okay," she replied as she stirred the soup. "I managed to get something made for dinner."  
  
"Smells good." He felt the tension in the air as he arranged some of the wood into a pile, then used matches from his pack to start a fire. Hoping she didn't do anything that might endanger their relationship, KarAngewomon stood and brought a mug of steaming soup over to TakAngemon, then sat down next to him. "Thanks," he said.  
  
"TK. . . when I touched you before, did I hurt you?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
He took a sip of his soup before replying. "No. Not really. It was kind of like. . . when you're eating ice cream, and you're really enjoying it, but then you suddenly eat it too fast or take too big a mouthful, then you get that sudden headache. . . ." He took another sip of soup. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
Most of the rest of the evening was spent quietly. Both were tired from their long flights, so they pulled their sleeping bags close to the fire. Though they closed their eyes, neither really slept well.   
  
They awoke early in the morning and silently packed their belongings. TakAngemon consulted the map Gennai gave him. "You still want to find the place where that MagnaAngemon was last seen, right?" asked KarAngewomon.  
  
"Yes. Maybe if we do, we can find out his final fate."  
  
KarAngewomon nodded. She didn't think she'd be able to change his mind. But then, they didn't have anything else of urgency to do.   
  
They flew on for most of the morning. "We should be getting near there," he said. "But Gennai didn't know exactly which mountain. . . ." Suddenly, they heard a strange noise. The two angels flew lower to investigate.  
  
Just under the canopy of trees at the foot of the mountain, there was a small village made up of grass woven huts. Several Tanemon were shrieking and running. A crashing sound drew the angels' attention. A Dark Tyrannomon came crashing through the trees chasing another group of Tanemon and Aluramon.   
  
Without giving it a second thought, TakAngemon and KarAngewomon swooped down in front of the Dark Tyrannomon. It skidded to a stop. Growling and snarling, it snapped at them.  
  
"HAND OF FATE!"  
  
"CELESTIAL ARROW!"  
  
The two well placed shots were enough to make the Dark Tyrannomon think again about having a snack of Tanemon and Aluramon. It turned tail and limped off back through the forest. Once he was gone, the two angels landed in the middle of the village. They found themselves surrounded by cheering Tanemon. An old Aluramon stepped forward.  
  
"To think, I would ever see the day of legends. . . ." she said. "The day when the angel returns to the mountain!"  
  
TakAngemon and KarAngewomon glanced at each other in surprise. "What legend?" asked KarAngewomon.  
  
"It is told among the villages surrounding this mountain that centuries ago an angel digimon resided high upon the mountain in a home he called his 'aerie,'" said the Aluramon. "He left, but promised angels would return one day to protect our villages. And so you arrived and defeated the creature that has devoured many of our sisters. You must be the ones of legend."  
  
"Where is this 'aerie?'" asked TakAngemon, his curiosity burning. Were they close to finding out about the MagnaAngemon before them?  
  
"High upon the side of the mountain, there is a cliff. Only the bravest and strongest from the villages ever made their way up there, as none of us have evolved to flying forms," returned the Aluramon. "A Parrotmon passing through the village once flew up there. He said everything was perfect, as if awaiting the return of its owner."  
  
Before they could leave, the villagers insisted on preparing a feast. Several Aluramon brought out trays of fruits and nuts found in the surrounding trees. Tanemon sang and danced as entertainment. KarAngewomon enjoyed the chance to sit back and relax, but TakAngemon was in a hurry to be off. He wanted to reach the aerie before the sun set and he didn't know how long the flight would take. After a time, they bid the villagers farewell.   
  
They didn't have far to go, their powerful wings taking them up into the sky along side the mountain. After barely 15 minutes they reached the cliff the Aluramon told them about. On the edge of a cliff was a massive white building. Four large marble columns flanked the entryway. TakAngemon pushed open a door large enough for the biggest digimon to enter through. It led into an equally enormous living room. Ironically, the furniture was scaled anywhere from human sized to War Greymon sized. Several of the larger chairs seemed particularly suited for digimon with wings. On a large coffee table was an envelope marked "TK and Kari, please read" in elegant letters. The two angels stared at each other in surprise.  
  
"Looks like we're expected," said TakAngemon.  
  
"Open it," said KarAngewomon. They sat down on one of the sofas. He opened the envelope and pulled out the letter, which they read together.  
  
"Dear Kari and TK,  
  
"I hope you don't mind my being so informal. I was once known as Omiyage Yugi, later as MagnaAngemon. Now I am known as Seraphimon. To answer your question TK, as you are reading this letter, I am still alive. The gift of foresight is both a gift and a curse. It is a curse, as I knew of my own future and that of the digital world, and a gift, as I knew exactly when you would arrive and what questions you would have. Foresight is not perfect, as there are often more than one possibility, but it is often close to accurate.  
  
"The first thing I am certain you are wondering is why I was not there to help in the fight with Apocolymon, and later Mega Apocolymon. Just before the first crisis, a portal opened up leading to another dimension. I took the opportunity to journey through this portal, as after several hundred years, life in the digital world was feeling a bit stagnating. As I said, foresight is not perfect, and I didn't predict what would follow. The portal closed, leaving me cut off from the digital world. By the time I returned, Apocolymon was defeated and the digital world was returning to normal. Again, I was absent and cut off from the digital world when first the Digimon Emperor, later Black War Greymon, and finally when MegaApocolymon threatened the world. At time you are reading this letter, I am trying to find a portal back to the digital world while trying to help the residents of this world. One day we will meet. You can count on that. It may be several years.   
  
"TK, stop worrying about your current concerns. You are lucky to have a beautiful angel by your side, as well as to be able to contact and visit your loved ones on Earth. Expect to live a very long life together as guardians of the digital world.   
  
"Kari, Babamon may have been a bit long winded. Do as your instincts and heart lead you. Do not be frightened of Gatomon's past. Accept it and put it behind you. Look forwards and cherish your future with TK.  
  
"I originally built this home, my aerie, in my first century in the digital world. I designed it to be able to allow the largest digimon to visit. As time went by and my own destiny became clear, I knew this home would better suit the two I knew would be coming. This home is my gift to the two of you. With all of the visitors you will probably have, you will definitely need a large place.  
  
"Many secrets are hidden within the aerie. It took me at least two centuries before I made this home exactly the way I imagined it. Enjoy all that is within.  
  
"Until the day we meet, I remain yours truly,  
  
"Omiyage Yugi,  
"Seraphimon"  
  
TakAngemon and KarAngewomon reread the letter at least twice. "I. . . still can't believe it," she said in shock. "He knew everything. He's giving us this whole building. . ."  
  
"Yeah. . . I'm still surprised myself. . . I wonder if Izzy could help open a portal for Seraphimon."  
  
"I don't know. We'll have to ask him tomorrow. It's probably too late to reach him now, and I'd rather talk to him about this than just email him."  
  
"Kari, do you know something?"  
  
"What?"   
  
"For the first time in the digital world, we have a home of our own."  
  
She smiled at him. "Our own Angels Aerie."  
  
  
- The End -  
  
  
  
Author's notes: I know this ended a tad abruptly. Originally, I planned to make two versions, a PG 13 version and a NC 17 version. According to Xing, I couldn't publish two versions of the same story. Therefore, the part that would be in the lemon version will be in the next story, to be called "Angels Love." "Angels Love" will definitely be NC 17. However, it won't contain anything that will affect comprehension of future stories.  
  
Before you complain about the time differentials regarding Seraphimon, remember that when the 01 digidestined were in the digital world, they were there weeks, while only a couple of minutes may have passed on the earth. At the end of 01, we learned that the time streams had equalized. My idea is that Omiyage Yugi probably came to the digital world sometime in the mid 1980's. In about 1983 or so, my math class went to one classroom set up with a huge "mainframe" computer. It was about the size of those lecterns people stand behind in auditoriums. I remember it was connected somewhere with a telephone that had to be set into a special holder when it was in use. All we could do were math problems, and everything was printed out as we worked. No monitor there. I took my first computer class in 1985. We had a room of Apple II c computers and one Apple II e that we all fought over (it was the newer computer). The predecessor of the Internet was also first coming into existence around 1985 (though it was in a very limited area). Therefore it is feasible that someone could have entered the digital world as early as the 1980s. If Omiyage Yugi had entered as early as 1985 earth time, he possibly could have been in the digital world close to a thousand years.  
  
I'm working on chapter 3 of Digiquest for Glory. Hopefully I'll have it out by the end of the week (it's spring break this week), along with Angels Love. But I make no promises. I'm also working about 3 other fics, plus lesson planning, cleaning my room, working on my mother's dollhouses (she collects miniatures), and maybe, if I'm lucky, I'll manage to find time to update my homepage.  
  
  
  
-CONTEST ANNOUNCEMENT-  
  
  
Actually, this is an art contest. I can draw diddlysquat (well, a very weird looking cartoony cat, dog, and parrot, but that's a moot point here).   
  
I need some art to fill in that wonderful spot for a photograph on my profile. Therefore, if you have been inspired to draw something by one of my fics ("Angels Reborn," "Angels Acceptance," "Angels Aerie," "The White Gatomon," "A Digi-Tale," "Digiquest for Glory," or "A Teacher's POV" series), send it to me by May 1. My favorites will be rotated in turn in the picture location of my profile, will appear on the Mystic Manor homepage (when it's updated), and I'll write the author into one of my upcoming stories (and I have about 4 I'm working on at the same time, plus a dozen other ideas are trying to force their way onto paper at this time.)   
  
I'm looking for high quality art that's been inspired by my writing. Color and black and white drawings welcome.  
  
Any questions, email me at sailrgal@swbell.net.  
  



End file.
